Laser diode packages are typically situated to generate substantial amounts of bright light in the form of laser radiation for various applications. Various optical, thermal, and mechanical characteristics of packages can present design obstacles, resulting in conventional designs having undesirable performance or features. Accordingly, a need remains for laser diode packages with fewer drawbacks.